The Silent Crossing
by Twilight Vestige
Summary: Eilene Dal Mon was moving to start a new life with her young daughter, Adelle. Little did she know of the horrors of her new home... Silent Hill. Silent Hill/Animal Crossing crossover. TomXSable, OCXOC. Rated T for violence, blood, and swearing.
1. Train Trip to Hell

Author's note: Given this is a crossover with Silent Hill, characters _will_ be out of character.

* * *

The Silent Crossing

Two figures sat towards the back of the train's passenger car as it edged along the rusted tracks. The mother gazed out the window while her daughter dozed in her lap. What had once been a clear blue sky with the sun shining radiantly had now become a hazy and desolate sky. Clouds threatened to leak over the land below, and fog rose from the passing Earth. She could barely see anything. But it didn't matter. The little town she had heard of, that little town called Silent Hill was where she would be spending the rest of her days.

Silent Hill was a quaint vacation town, known for its beautiful weather and location. It was the ideal locale to raise her seven-year old daughter Adelle. Her husband Dais was already there with the moving van, waiting for her. The sound of the passenger car door opening caused her to jump slightly, it had been so quiet. A cat closed the door behind him, shutting out the wind. As he came into the light, Eilene could make out his violet fur and the white markings on his face. He wore a rather ratty sweater of a faint red. Something was stained on the sweater. Above the stain, Eilene noted a large scar along his neck. Piercing red eyes stared at her, the eyes seemed glazed over almost.

"You mind if I sit here? I won't be any trouble."

"No, not at all, please."

Eilene returned to the window, not that there was anything worth looking at; the passing scenery was obscured by the thick fog.

"You're just wasting your time you know, nothing ever changes here."

She gave the stranger a quizzical look.

"Where are you heading?"

"We're off to Silent Hill; I'm… meeting my husband there."

"Family friendly, I remember when that place was like that…"  
This man was starting to scare her a bit, she considered waking Adelle and moving to another seat, until he started speaking again.

"Silent Hill has never been the same ever since that little boy went missing seven years ago. They won't find him, not there at least."

All remained still for a minute. Eilene decided to give Dais a call. She gently shook Adelle awake, not wanting to leave her alone with the odd man. Eilene and Adelle reached the small pay phone at the other end of the car. Slipping a few bells into the pay slot, Eilene was about to dial the number when a quick glance into the window of the engineer's car revealed it to be empty. She hung up the phone, approaching the car door and looking into the car. The car was indeed completely empty.

"Don't miss your stop."

Eilene whirled around to see that the stranger had too vanished.

"He can't be, he must be in another car. But I didn't hear a door open." She thought to herself. Shrugging it off, she hefted open the engineer's car door.

"But how is…?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dated news paper lying on the floor. The headline in particular caught her interest: "Man Dead in Railway Tragedy."

"Mommy, what's going on?" Adelle asked, tugging lightly on her mother's tail.

Eilene didn't respond, she read through the article carefully:

"A freak railway accident has left one man dead. Witnesses say he leapt off the back of the passenger car, or had been pushed. The man, later identified as Rover Manning, 26, was rushed to the nearby hospital where he later died from his injuries. His exact destination was unknown. Authorities haven't ruled out potential homicide or suicide. An autopsy revealed that when his neck was broken from the fall, the bone severed his carotid artery, leading to exsanguination. A funeral will be held for Mr. Manning this Tuesday at a small cemetery in the nearby Silent Hill..."

The article continued detailing the death, and other things like date of birth, height, and weight, but none of it was very important. The newspaper was dated three months prior, but what was it doing here?

"Mommy?"

Eilene snapped back to the present, now aware of their situation. She turned to the control panel, fiddling with some knobs, switches, and levers. Somehow she found the brake and the entire train rocked; screeching to a halt, and knocking them both over. Eilene lifted herself from the cold floor, helping her daughter to her feet. The two exited the engineer's car.

"Still no sign of that man," the cat thought to herself, "Probably a good thing too." Eilene took her daughter's hand, thrusting open the car door and heading out into the fog.

The world outside the train was surreal and mysterious. The heavy mist that hung in the air denied any fortifications outside a ten foot radius to make their presence known. The only sounds heard were of their own footsteps, pacing the train tracks in search of their new home: Silent Hill. Mother and child continued their lonely trek, unsure of when Silent Hill would appear. Eilene paused a moment, a strange sound catching her ear; a sort of… squelching sound, like stepping in mud, or a puddle. A figure made its way through the dense fog. It had a strange walk, and possibly a limp.

"E-excuse me, we need directions to Silent...Hill?"

The stranger emitted a low groaning sound, sounding nothing like another person. Eilene gasped at the creature's hideous and malformed appearance. Whatever is was appeared to be trapped within a straight jacket made up of its own flesh. Its head twitched and convulsed in a seizure of rapid movements. It stalked closer to them.

"Adelle, run!"

As if one weren't enough, more creatures, identical to the first one, materialized from the fog. Eilene and Adelle kept running, the little girl starting to shriek in terror. An old, decaying, sign seemed to form on the horizon. Eilene could barely make out the faded letters that read "Silent Hill." A wailing siren pierced the sound of the groaning creatures, ringing out a warning.

"Adelle, come on!"

The two raced into the town, eyeing a police officer as well as several other people heading towards the safety of the police station. Various shouts of "hurry,"  
and "run," filled the air as the siren droned on. The Collie police officer ushered everyone inside while fending off more of the creatures with a small handgun. Eilene took notice of one of the people in the crowd.

"DAIS!"

The male cat turned quickly to see his wife and only child heading his way.

"EI-EILENE!"

Try as he might, Dais could not make it through the mob of people who were eager to access safety, and was ultimately sealed within the police station.

"W-wait please, let us in… let us in, PLEASE!" Eilene banged her fists on the door, to no avail. She sank to her knees in despair.

"MOM!" Adelle screamed, clinging to her mother.

Remembering the approaching monsters, Eilene jumped to her feet, leading Adelle away from the incoming swarm. A monster came up quick on their right, spewing some sort of foul smelling acid which disintegrated the ground behind them. The sirens continued to blare out their warning, as the two rushed to find shelter. The trees began to decompose right before their eyes, taking a gnarled and skeletal shape; the ground melted. A small shack on the horizon sent a wave of relief over both parent and child. That relief turned to horror when another monster, much larger than the others, barred them safe passage to the shack.

This being shared the convulsive movements of the other monsters, but its 'arms' were horribly swollen. It stood on two rather feminine looking legs. The beast extended one of its great limbs, a sharp blade suddenly emerging from it. Both Eilene and Adelle managed to evade the attack. Mother and daughter ran behind the shack, and hid behind several trash barrels.

"Stay here Adelle, just do as Mommy says. It's alright sweetheart, just stay quiet."

Adelle gave her mother a shaky nod. Eilene kissed her cheek. She could hear the larger monster rounding the corner of the shack. Eilene knew she had to fight, for her daughter's safety and for her own. Noticing a lead pipe in one of the trashcans, Eilene yanked it out of the garbage, wielding it with both paws. The monster had its sights on her and slowly made its way over. Eilene backed away from the beast, hoping to lure it away from her daughter.

A grotesque sound escaped one of other monsters and it lunged for the cat girl. Eilene spun on her heel, whacking it with her pipe. The monster stumbled back a few paces, bleeding slightly, before continuing its pursuit. Eilene confronted the other just in time to dodge another swing of its bloated arm. She fell to the ground.

Without warning the shack door burst open and a shot was fired, the larger monster took the blow, along with several others. Eilene looked up to see the one who felled the brute. A raccoon man was standing in the doorway wielding a shotgun.

Screaming from behind the shack diverted both party's attention.

"ADELLE!" Eilene made a mad dash to the back of the building, finding her daughter surrounded by the smaller monsters. In a rage, she whacked them away from her with the pipe while the raccoon made quick work of any stragglers with his shotgun. Recovering her daughter, the trio made it into the shack, the raccoon slamming and bolting the door.

* * *

So, how was it for a first chapter? Good, bad? Leave a review please.


	2. The Path to Heaven

Author's note: Some swearing in this chapter. But there _is_ TomXSable fluff!

Also, cookies to who ever spots the Silent Hill 3 reference. Also, I don't know if the Able sisters are hedgehogs of porcupines, some clarification on that would be much appreciated.

* * *

2

The Path to Heaven

"Damn it," the raccoon panted, "There's more and more of these things every time."

Eilene sat herself against a counter, consoling her frightened daughter. It was then she noticed that she, Adelle, and the raccoon were not the only ones in the shack. Two hedgehogs sat huddled in a corner, both wore different colored aprons. Another raccoon sat among them. The brown hedgehog had almond shaped eyes, which cast a tired gaze around the room. The blue hedgehog, who Eilene figured was the younger of the two, seemed tense. The raccoon, looking identical to the older one, was no older than Adelle. She sighed deeply.

"You two okay?"

Mother and daughter shifted their eyes to meet the raccoon standing over them.

"I think so, thank you," Eilene answered, "are you okay, Adelle?"

The little girl couldn't speak. She simply nodded.

The raccoon gave a small smile, "That's good to here, hm?" He approached a nearby window; all was quiet on the other side. All was normal for the time being.

"I don't think I've seen you two around these parts," the raccoon spoke.

"We've just moved here."

"Picked a lovely little town to call home, hm?"

Eilene frowned at his callousness, "Who are you, and what's going on here?"

"I can answer your first question," he remarked, "I'm Tom Nook, the proprietor of the shop in this town, and yourself?"

"Eilene, Eilene Dal Mon, and this is my daughter, Adelle."

He eyed the little cat girl, "She looks about the same age as my nephews."

"Nephews, there are two of them?" Eilene thought to herself, "Surly the other one must be here too?"

"This is Sable and Mabel, and my nephew, Tommy."

"It's nice to meet you Eilene, and you too, Adelle," Sable's voice was barely above a whisper. Mabel curtsied, holding the edges of her apron, and Tommy waved at them both.

Eilene nodded to them, before turning to Tom once again, "I thought you said you had two nephews?"

Tom's expression sunk, he paced the floor. "Damn bastards, broke in and took Timmy away during the night. We couldn't fend them off." He gestured to a crudely boarded up window. Eilene gasped when she noticed a large, circular mark that appeared on Tom's shoulder and back.

"That must have been from…" Eilene thought back to the monster Tom had killed. She remembered the blade that projected out of its inflated arm.

A light tapping came from the bolted door, silencing all in the room. Tom motioned to everyone to stay put as he reached for his shotgun. He slowly undid the locks on the door, and opened it. He aimed his gun, but hesitated upon seeing a female panther. She wore a red gown and matching bandana, and was decorated with many jewels. She carried a small suitcase, and a glass ball in her paws.

"Good evening to you sir, lovely night isn't it?"

Tom starred at her for a minute, "Not really but-hey!"

The woman had helped herself into the shop, setting the glass sphere down, and opening her suitcase.

"Pardon me but-"

"Hush," she approached Sable. "Here dear, light these candles, they will keep those monsters at bay."

Tom cocked his eyebrow at this stranger as Sable lit the three white candles. By the time she was finished, the woman had already set up a table with a velvet cloth on top; the crystal ball at the center.

"Alright gypsy, you seem to know about those monsters and all the strange happenings going on around here, so-"

"You wish to find your nephew?" she spoke, "And you, Dal Mon, to reunite with your husband?"

Eilene and Tom were dumbstruck.

"Then you must first cleanse this town."

"Wait, you're Katrina, the traveling fortune-teller," Sable piped up.

"That I am," she answered, laying five Tarot cards on the table, "Everyone gather around now."

Eilene didn't know much about Tarot or black magic, but something told her to trust in this woman. She eyed the five cards on the table. They were labeled "The Eye of Night," "The High Priestess," "The Hanged Man," "The Fool" and "The Moon." She placed them in a particular pattern: "The Eye of Night" was placed in the center of the table, "The Hanged Man" to the bottom left of it, "The Fool" to top left, "The Moon" to the top right, and "The High Priestess" to the bottom right.

"Keee heh ha mo-atata. Keee ha ha mo-ataratata. Loo-ta manako batata."

The candles went out.

"YEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A rush of wind suddenly blasted into the room, causing the little hovel to shake violently.

Katrina cleared her throat, "Ahem! I am through. The cards have spoken: 'The Path to Heaven is in the Past.' that is what has been said."

"Well, what the hell does that mean?!" Tom asked, raising his voice.

"Tom, please," Sable whispered, trying to calm him down for she knew he was beginning to lose his patience.

"That is for you to find out on your own." As quick as she came, Katrina packed her things and headed out the door.

"'The Path to Heaven is in the Past'…" Eilene spoke aloud, "Does Silent Hill have a Museum of sorts?"

"Yes… the Museum! The 'Path to Heaven'… she must mean the Observatory on the second floor!" Sable chimed in.

"Observatory, hm? Well, we don't have much of a choice I guess. Obviously those monsters won't go away on their own, and there's no sense in sitting here." Tom turned to Eilene, "It'll be dangerous, shall we go then?"

Eilene looked down at Adelle. She knelt down to her level, "Mommy's going on a little trip, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

"M-mom…" Adelle leapt into her mother's arms, "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's coming home too…hush now baby…"

Tom and Sable watched the two of them in silence.

"T-Tom," Sable spoke lightly, "I-I don't want you to go, but, I know this is something you have to do, for Timmy."

"Sable?"

"Just come back safely, I don't want anything else to happen."

He noticed tears on her face, "Hey, don't worry about me."

"But-" she placed her paw over the scar on his shoulder.

"I won't make that mistake again." He overlapped his own paw with hers.

Eilene approached Tom, "You ready?"

He paused a moment, before turning to Tommy, "Be good for Sable now, okay? You're the man now, hm?"

"I'm the man, Uncle Tom!" Tommy beamed.

"Good boy," he smiled warmly.

"That goes for you too Adelle, be a good girl now, Miss Sable will take care of you."

"O-okay…"

Tom pocketed a few packs of shotgun shells, shouldering his trusty weapon while Eilene picked up her pipe.

The two ventured out into the fog.

* * *

Did you catch the Silent Hill 3 reference? Leave a review!


	3. Hometown

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, ran into a bit of writer's block. O.o  
Anyways, here's Chapter 3! Also, the song in this chapter is called "Hometown" by Joe Romersa, and does not belong to me. Give it a listen!

* * *

3

Hometown

"Do you think they'll be alright alone?" Eilene asked, firmly grasping the end of the lead pipe.

Tom said nothing as he reloaded his shotgun, having spent all its contents into the monsters before. They walked along the dirt path towards the museum in silence.

"Can't see a damn thing in this fog," Tom glanced at Eilene, "Do they still advertise this place as a bright and sunny vacation town?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"It used to be like that about seven years ago. Some kid disappeared, they never did find him, and it's been hell ever since," he stopped walking for a moment, "I can understand why Silent Hill is still promoted as a nice town; it's too dangerous to even be outside nowadays, so no one has ever left to spread the news."

"Couldn't someone call another town, mail a letter, broadcast the situation; anything?"

"We've tried letters, and none have ever come back, phones and TVs can't pick up any signals. A trooper from a nearby town came to investigate the loss of contact, and he found out for himself how messed up it is here. It's like we're in another world, hm?"

"Another world is more like it," Eilene spoke, "you don't see too many of those monsters every day."

Eilene and Tom continued their hike towards the museum when a howling sound met their ears.

"What was-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Out of the vast fog, a canine creature lunged for Eilene, but was shot out of the air mid-lunge but Tom's shotgun. The beast fell to the ground, writhing in pain and blood, horrible noises escaping from its wounded throat. Eilene took the opportunity to whack it while it was down. The animal hauled itself up from the ground, rushing away from them and launching another attack, again at Eilene. It latched onto the end of her pipe, wrenching it out of her hands. Eilene decided to let it have it. She shoved the pipe towards the dog, the sharp end piercing through the back of its gaping mouth and through its head. It collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Damn Double Heads. They prowl the village all the time, you get used to them quick."

Eilene brought her pipe out of the corpse of the Double Head, getting a good look at the creature now that it was still. Its head was split vertically down the center, giving it a look of two heads. Oddly, it was covered in bloody bandages and looked to be burned severely. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over. It was pitiful really.

"Hey, you coming?"

"Yeah…" Eilene hesitated in her leave, but raced after Tom upon hearing more howls. Once they were a good distance away from the corpse, Eilene and Tom looked back to see the Double Head being ripped apart and devoured by two other dog-like creatures. As they continued walking, a light guitar strum caught there attention. Someone was… singing.

_"He spoke of tortured souls,  
so outrageous the toll.  
You can lose all you have,  
he refused to give in,  
to the town that takes all…"_

The song grew louder as they approached an abandoned tree, a white dog sat at its base.

_"Survive,  
you must have the will.  
This movie doesn't end the way we want all the time;  
then he shouts at the moon:  
"She's gone," and fear has overcome.  
He was walking the mile,  
he was walking alone…"_

The dog looked up at them, "Ain't it a little dangerous to be wandering around out here? Unless you have a death wish…"

"We could say the same to you," Tom remarked.

"I don't care if I die, I have my music; I don't need anything else. This town can't take that away from me." He continued his etude once again,

_"Four and twenty dead birds,  
they bleed upon the nest.  
There was no time for reason;  
they had no sign of a threat…"_

"Mister-"

"Don't give me any of that 'Mister' crap lady, the name's K.K. Slider."

"Alright then, K.K.," Eilene began, "We're looking for the museum, but it's hard to see in this fog, do you know where it is?"

"It'll be even harder to see come nightfall, take this," The guitarist said, tossing a flashlight their way, "The museum isn't far from here, just keep going the way you're going."

"Great, thank you." Eilene and Tom turned to leave, the sound of K.K.'s song fading in the distance,

_"That misty night,  
that dismal moon,  
the dead search for their kin.  
While angels sing,  
in endless dark,  
the dead seek out sin..."_

The museum rose from the distance; a towering building structured mostly with old stone. Eilene had read that the museum was one of the first buildings erected in Silent Hill. It had kept the records and artifacts of the town for over thirty years. A rusted chain held the doors together, barring anyone from gaining access. The lock on the chain seemed weak. Tom made quick work of it with a quick shot from his gun. The lock broke off and the chains slithered to the ground. The museum doors creaked open.

Eilene donned the flashlight, casting its beam into the empty lobby. Stained glass windows like what one would find in a church adorned the walls. Marble floors caught the rays of light and reflected them. Six pathways lead from the atrium.

"Well, which one do we take?" Eilene asked, her voice echoing throughout the relatively empty foyer.

"We should take the path that leads to the Observatory, obviously," Tom replied, "the 'Path to Heaven.'"

Eilene shined her flashlight towards the Observatory doorway, as Tom fiddled with the door knob.

"Damn it," he released the knob, "It's locked, now what?"

"What's this?" Eilene got on her knees, aiming the flashlight at strange writing scratched into the wall.

"'Guarded by those who's fates are sealed, a tool to heaven,'" she spoke.

"More riddles," Tom sighed, "There's a fossil exhibit. We could check that out."

The cat and raccoon approached the entrance to the fossil exhibit, finding it to be locked as well. Tom fiddled with the combination lock, trying to unlock the door.

"Figures it can't be easy, but we might as well check out the rest of the place," Tom concluded.

The two decided to enter the Art Gallery, being greeted by two Double Heads which were disposed of quickly. Many famed paintings adorned the walls of the gallery. Eilene and Tom investigated the rest of the arcade, finding nothing too unusual. The only thing of particular interest was a single caption, the painting missing from above: 'Not what it seems.'  
Tom pressed his paw to the blank wall, the area pushed in slightly. Curious, he hefted the area to the side, revealing a sort of hole. He ushered Eilene over, she aimed her flashlight into the hole. Something glittered inside, it looked like a key. Try as he might though, Tom couldn't reach it. Cursing under his breath, Tom led the way out of the gallery and into the Insect Exhibit.

Various clicks and screeches met their ears as the entered. Again, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary.

"Well now what?" Tom asked exasperatingly.

"Wait, what's this?" Eilene motioned to a small rock as apart of the snail exhibit. The trails left by the snails looked like numbers, '7614'.

"That's strange, hm?"

The two agreed to search the Aquarium next, yet the lock was broken on the door.  
"Didn't the Fossil exhibit have a number combination lock?"

"Yeah but, what would the combination be?"

Eilene raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seriously think-"

"It's worth a try isn't it?"

Tom sighed at such a ridiculous idea, but entered the snail trail "numbers" '7614.' The door clicked open.

Tom shook his head, "Now that's too weird."

They both entered the Fossil Exhibit, skeletons of long dead dinosaurs towered over them, almost threatening to bite. Eilene paced the room, aiming her flashlight every which way. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite looking where she was going, and tripped over a skeletal tail. The impact knocked a rib bone loose from the Triceratops.

"Hey watch it! You might have to pay for that later," Tom chided, picking up the rib bone, he inspected it closely, "You know, this thing might be long enough to reach that key…"

The two found their way back to the Gallery, finding the hole. Tom wedged the rib bone inside, using the end to hook the key. The key was labeled "Observatory." Entering the Museum foyer, and unlocking the stairwell to the Observatory, Tom and Eilene climber the stairs and entered a small circular room, cluttered with papers and books.

"All that's here are a bunch of astrology books, nothing useful at all!"

"At least look at the books, maybe there something-" Eilene started, before a small sheet of paper tumbled out of the book she opened.

"'A void of fog, purified by the High Beacon,'" she read aloud.

"What's this?" Tom spread out several papers on a desk, it was an old Police Report detailing a murder, and some kind of cult.

"'January 18, 2001: a young child goes missing. Authorities believe The Order is involved. The Order is known for practicing various cursed acts, witchcraft and black magic. Their exact goal is unknown.

January 22, 2001: Several members of The Order are arrested. The remains of the child are found. It is believed the boy had been immolated. Details of the murder not released to public due to disturbing nature. Child labeled as missing. - Officer Booker.'"

Eilene couldn't speak. Tom was horrified. Eilene's thoughts returned to her little girl, Adelle, as Tom remembered Tommy and his missing nephew, Timmy.

"…Let's go," Tom muttered, "That 'High Beacon' it must be talking about the Light House."

The two left the Museum in silence.

* * *

More Silent Hill series references! Leave and review please.


End file.
